As most corporate communication is done via email and more and more sensitive information is being communicated via email, it has become imperative that there be mechanisms in place to ensure that email messages are being addressed to the correct addressee(s). Many email users have received (or sent) email messages not intended for them or have had emails meant for them sent to the wrong person. These instances can result in unwanted consequences ranging from embarrassing personal or private information being shared, to corporate confidential information being disclosed to people not entitled to see it.
This is a crack in corporate security that is easily breached anytime one is sending a sensitive email message to a group of people and does not take the time and care to verify each intended recipient's email address individually. This verification can become extremely cumbersome given the large number of email addressees an email message might be sent to. It is further exasperated in large companies by the existence of multiple employees with same surnames and similar email addresses.